A wish for rain
by goldenrose37
Summary: A story that i hope will encourage Melbourne's clouds to rain. Just a one shot for now.


In hope that Melbourne's days of over thirty degrees might cool down and it will finally rain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The days stay hot, at a nice thirty-nine. Today is actually a cool day. Well, cool for us. We have been in a heat wave for the last month! So my short shorts, singlet and flip-flops are the usual. Sweat has collected on my forehead and I sigh. I hate classes where Edward isn't in it. At least I got Alice.

Edward is my boyfriend from I got no idea how long ago. We grew up together, with Alice his twin and my bestie, and it progressed from then. So at seventeen it is well known at school and those around us, that we are together and have been forever. We are the 'it' couple, but it is a touch different. We actually love each other entirely, and no one except the physic Ali knows this, plus our siblings and all, but we're engaged.

Placing my head on the wooden table, that is actually I few degrees colder, Ali's wide smile catches my eye. Something is up with her. What am I saying! Something is always up with Ali. Most likely another shopping trip with Rose; our other bestie. Not that I can complain; the mall is air-conditioned. That or something to do with Jazz; her boyfriend and Rose's twin. Then you have my twin bro who is going out with Rose. Yeah, just one big happy family. Quite funny actually.

The lesson just doesn't want to stop! Blah blah blah, I love maths and blah blah blah. Boring much. How are we meant to concentrate in this heat! It's impossible. Horribly impossible. Ugh! Kill the sun. I want rain. Blessed rain.

That would be when the crack of thunder is heard. All heads spring up, looking out the window. Dark clouds go over the city every few days, but none help the heat. They pass straight through. Another crack of thunder, and a bolt of lightning. Rain? If it is I think I will scream in joy.

Another crack and a plop above us. Bird shit? Or rain? Please be rain… I am begging you. Please what ever you are up there. Even if you are a midget black with a big nose, red curly hair and fat. Please make it rain. Another plop, then another.

All is silent as the first touch of rain I have seen in over a month falls on the ground. Then it is like it bursts open, pouring down. A hand grabs mine and pulls me out of my seat to the door. "Where do you think you are going Ms Swan and Cullen?" The teacher asks. Grouchy man. Hate his balding head.

"It's raining!" Alice cheers, throwing open the door and pulling me out. Instantly my clothes are soaked through and I scream in joy with Ali, spin around and catching some in my mouth. Wet. Wet and coldish. Soaking wet.

More people pour out, except the plastics who just look disgusted at us standing there in the wet. Idiots! It hasn't rained in a month, and the heat wave is over. All good. All fucking good! Arms grab me from behind and lift me off the ground, spinning me around. "Bellarina! It's raining!" Em cheers as other laugh at us. He thankfully stops the spinning and places me on the ground.

Scanning around my eyes immediately meet emerald ones. Edward. Without a thought I bolt over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, my lips going to his. Not wanting to wait I open my mouth with his, plunging my tongue in. Warmth and sparks spread through my body, the contrast noticeably with the rain. Blessed rain.

His hands travel from the bottom of my back to my arse, and instinctively I wrap my legs around his waist. Giggling I pull back, trying to catch some water in my mouth. Water and rain and yummy. Took way to long to rain.

The people around us are cheering, screaming in joy and talking. Hopefully class is cancelled today.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

For anyone who is curious this came to me after the three forty five degree days we had, only to be relieved that it cooled down to thirty five. If anyone wants this as more then a one shot, then give me some ideas. Thanks and Review.

P.S.

Sorry to all the people who are subscribed to my other stories. Just started year twelve so updating will be rare till holidays. But i will try


End file.
